Spiders Web
by universevoyager97
Summary: Stranded on a planet after being caught in an ion storm. Janeway and Chakotay run into some humanoid arachnid creatures and a deadly alien spider
1. Chapter 1

**Spiders Web**

Of all the places to get stranded, they had to have landed on an M class planet that was only inhabited by large arachnid like creatures. Well, this is just thought, In the Delta Quadrant routine never is routine, even a scouting mission can turn sour. A flash lit up the damp cave, signalling that the ion storm that had brought down the shuttle was still raging over head. A hand landed on her shoulder and she automatically drew her phaser."don't shoot, it's just me." A voice sounded next to her "you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that, Chakotay." Janeway responded, "you were too wrapped up in your thoughts to hear me." He countered before he said "there is some tunnels deeper in the cave, we would be warmer there than sitting here."

Chakotay crouched next to her, gently probing her calf muscle "how's your leg?" He asked as he tightened the makeshift bandage that was tied around her calf. "Painful, but I'll be fine." Janeway responded resting her hand over his, when their shuttle had crashed a piece of metal had embedded itself in her leg and they had to remove it before it cause any more damage. "How about you? Janeway asked nodding towards the large third degree burn on his shoulder, where a piece of metal bulkhead had fallen on his shoulder when they made their escape from the shuttle with a med kit and a single survival pack. "I've had worse." He responded getting to his feet,gathering their supplies in the pack and swinging it onto his back, he then extending a hand to Janeway so she could get off the floor. Janeway put her arm over Chakotay's shoulder and he wrapped his around her waist and together they slowly made their way towards the back of the cave.

The light grew dimmer as they ventured deeper into the cave, eventually they turned on their torches and the beams of light washed over the gloom. After venturing another couple of meters Janeway felt something soft and sticky tug at her wrist, Chakotay stopped and shone his torch over the area next to her, long almost transparent strands lined the walls of the tunnel next to their left hand side and there was an occasional concentration of the strands that was coloured white, the torch light extended a couple meters before it faded to darkness. In those few meters of light they saw that those concentrations where cocoons containing the dead bodies of past victims and over their heads stretched a lose thread of the same material which had several strands which were attached to the ones that were already home to corpses and the ones that now encased Janeway's wrist and the fast scuttling that approached them heralded the situation they were now in.

Unfortunately a large arachnid like creature came down the tunnel shrieking and flinging strands of web at them as it came. With her free hand Janeway unholstered her phaser and began shooting at the thing and Chakotay did the same, staying close to Janeway in case her injured leg gave way but their shots only seemed to make it angry. The creature charged towards them flinging more web but this time its aim was better and several of the strands hit her, wrapping around her arms and torso stopping her from shooting at the creature. Chakotay continued to shoot the creature, each shot bouncing harmlessly against its exoskeleton.

He used his free hand to tear at the web around Janeway but had little success as it was sticky and he couldn't relax his guard. Janeway continued to pull at the web with her teeth in a futile effort to free herself. The creature charged once more, one of its legs knocking Chakotay away from her as well as knocking the wind out of him. He heard Janeway gasp in pain as the creature jabbed a long serrated needle like tail into her side. "Kathryn!" He yelled as the creature slowly moved towards her.

He grabbed his phaser and fired at the creature, it shrieked and turned to face him, then suddenly several arachnid like humanoids came from the back of the cave charging towards the creature that was advancing towards him, he managed to get another shot at the creature before the humanoid arachnids swamped the creature. Chakotay climbed to his feet, ignoring the pain from his ribs and rushed over to Janeway. "Kathryn, hold on." He said to her as he tore away the web that encased her torso and wrist with his hands, he managed to free her wrist and remove some of the web that covered her torso. He cradled her limp form in his arms and checked for a pulse. It was there and it was becoming erratic, "hang on Kathryn, hang on." He said, his voice becoming urgent.

He threw the pack of his shoulders and rifled through it for a tricorder whilst he held onto Janeway. Chakotay opened the tricorder and scanned her, his breath caught in his throat, there was an unknown poison in her body and it was slowly killing her. The humanoid arachnids approached their leader placed a hand on his shoulder and made several hissing sounds after a couple of seconds the universal translator translated it to "come, we can help your friend. We mean you no harm, we can help." Chakotay was skeptical but he knew that if he didn't let them help Kathryn would die. He put the tricorder in the pack, one of the humanoid arachnids picked it up and swung it over his shoulder. Chakotay gathered Janeway into his arms and held her protectively against his chest. The leader went on ahead and two of the humanoid arachnids flanked him and the one carrying the pack followed on behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

They emerged into a large cavern were hundreds of more of the humanoid arachnids who called themselves the arcacians. The leader who was known as armancia lead Chakotay to a secluded area. "Arlene, bring the serum." Armancia called into the dim light. A young adult female arcacian came forwards with a crystal vial containing a golden liquid and a needle similar to stinger of the creature that had injected the venom into Janeway, Armancia seemed to sense Chakotay's apprehension, "Arlene is our finest healer, she may not have a cure yet but she can slow down the poison and give your friend more time." He said reassuringly, gesturing for the arcacian who still held the pack to leave the pack next to the two mats on the floor of the secluded space.

Chakotay gently laid Janeway on one of the mats and seated himself next to her, taking her limp hand in his and holding it close. Arlene, crouched opposite him and nodded towards the puncture wound were the poison had been injected. Chakotay gently placed Janeway's hand on the mat next to her limp body and pulled the jacket, turtleneck and shirt of her uniform up so the wound was exposed. He gently traced the ragged edges of the wound and the angry dark lines that fanned out from it. Arlene watched fascinated as Chakotay rested his hand against Janeway's flesh gently rubbing his thumb back and forth along one of the black lines. Arlene put the end of the needle into the wound and emptied the contents of the small vial into the needle and watched as the gold liquid ran down the needle into the wound.

She removed the needle and watched as the serum absorbed into the wound and began to slow the poison. Arlene gently rubbed a green paste over the wound and covered it with a wad of soft fabric and tied it in place with some thin strips of the same material. "This will stop the wound from becoming infected." She said gazing at where Chakotay was resting his hand and then glancing at him reading the way he looked at Janeway, she had only seen it once and that was ten years ago. She reached over and pulled the uniform back into place watching as Chakotay took Janeway's hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles. Arlene gathered her tools, before she left Chakotay nodded in her direction, thanking her for her nodded slightly and left to put her tools away before watching her new patient from the shadows.

Janeway opened her eyes slightly and moaned softly, her entire body felt weighted down and she didn't have the strength to move. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of burning poison coursing through her body. She felt someone rubbing her hand with their thumb, she couldn't see much because she was too tired to open her eyes fully. "Kathryn?" A voice called softly, Chakotay's voice. "Chakotay." She managed to croak, her throat was sore and her mouth felt like sandpaper. "I'm here Kathryn, how are you feeling?" He asked. "Like a shuttle landed on me." She replied "where are we?" She asked. "Still in the cave, we are with the arcacians , they came after you were..poisoned. Their healer Arlene has slowed the poison in you system down but it's not cured." He paused and let out a deep breath before continuing "but in two days it'll kill you,I'm sorry Kathryn , Voyager is our best hope, if I can get a sample of the poison then our Doctor can make and antidote, Arlene has done all she can." Chakotay continued. Janeway felt her eyes closing. "So tired..Chakotay." She managed to get out before she drifted off. "Goodnight, Kathryn." Chakotay said before he spread their only thermal blanket over her and joined her under it, pressing himself as close to her as he could, knowing that he may never know what it would be like to sleep close to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Chakotay awoke the next morning, Janeway was either asleep or unconscious, he savoured the feel of her against his body, it felt right to have her lying next to him. He wished that Voyager would hurry, Kathryn was slowly dying and he had to tell her that he loved her with all his heart, if she didn't get an antidote by tomorrow night she'd die and Voyager would be without their rightful captain and he wouldn't be able to continue without her. Chakotay leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'll be back soon Kathryn, hang on my love." He said softly pressing another gentle kiss to her lips before he grabbed his phaser and joined the scouting party that was leaving to collect two samples of the poison this morning.

Tuvok, Ensign Harry Kim, LieutenantTom Paris and The Doctor had landed on the surface of the planet and had made their way to the crash site. "I'm reading a large cave system about 20 meters south of here." Harry announced. "They may have taken shelter in there." He continued. "Doctor, you and Ensign Kim will accompany me into the cave, Lieutenant Paris will remain here. If any hostiles approach our position contact me immediatly." Tuvok instructed. With that said Tuvok, The Doctor and Ensign Kim made there way to the cave whilst Lieutenant Paris remained at the crash site.

Tuvok lead The Doctor and Ensign Kim further into the cave, suddenly his tricorder emitted several shrill beeps. "There are five unknown life signs and one human life sign 30 meters ahead." Tuvok told them. As they approached the co-ordinates the sound of fighting intermingled with the sound of loud high pitched shrieks. The trio broke into a sprint, to find a group of four aliens and Commander Chakotay facing a large arachnid like creature. Tuvok and Ensign Kim quickly drew their phasers whilst The Doctor quickly grabbed his medical tricorder and loaded a hypospray. Tuvok and Ensign Kim fired at the creature but it had little effect. This continued for a while until Tuvok hit the one of the creature's many eyes and it retreated back into a tunnel. The trio approached the small party and Tuvok addressed Chakotay. "Commander, where is Captain Janeway and who are they?" He asked indicating to the arcacians. "They're known as the Arcacians and Captain Janeway is with them, she was injected with poison by that creature you have managed to get two pure samples in order to find an antidote." Chakotay replied. "We will accompany you." Tuvok said and with that being said they set off to the cavern where the Arcacians lived and where Janeway was.

The party entered the cavern and Chakotay lead Tuvok, Ensign Kim and The Doctor over to where Janeway was. Arlene was by her side with a piece of material and some water and was applying it to Janeway's flushed face. The Doctor immediatly scanned her with his tricorder, "The poison is moving slowly, currently she has a high fever and her heart rate is slowing down, if we were a day later she would be half dead now." The Doctor said. "The Captain would have already been dead, if Arlene hadn't given her a serum that slows the poison." Chakotay responded nodding towards Arlene who sat quietly watching the Doctor as he worked."We have to get her to sickbay urgently then I can created an antidote." The Doctor said closing his tricorder. Tuvok stood first then indicated for Ensign Kim to follow, Chakotay lifted Janeway into his arms, holding her close to him and the Doctor rose and remained next to Chakotay so he could monitor Janeway's condition. Arlene watched them leave and she knew the two humans she had known for just over a day would find their way home and that the bond they shared was one they would treasure.

Tom Paris was going out of his mind with bordom, there was nothing to detect, suddenly he saw Tuvok, Harry, The Doctor and Chakotay who was carrying a limp Janeway in his arms. Tome though that the worst had happened, when he heard Tuvok order him to get to the shuttle they had come down in and start the launch sequence. Tom hurried over to the shuttle and seated himself at the pilots station. Once everyone was on board, Tom piloted the shuttle off the planet to Voyager where he beamed Chakotay, Janeway and the Doctor straight to sickbay before he landed the shuttle in the shuttle bay.

Once in sickbay Chakotay placed Janeway on a biobed and handed the Doctor the vial of poison. The Doctor set to work immediately creating an antidote whilst Chakotay takled to Kes about what had happened on the planet. Three hours later and The Doctor came out of the his lab with a vial of clear liquid. "I've successfully created an antidote." He announced, handing the vial to Kes who put it in a hyopspray and handed it to the Doctor, Kes watched the monitor. Chakotay remained next to Janeway, holding her hand in his. The Doctor injected Janeway with the antidote and Kes called out the status of her vital signs. Chakotay rubbed her hand with his thumb watching her face of any sign of consciousness.

His hand tightened on hers as her eyelids fluttered, then opened revealing those glorious blue irises he had missed so much. "Welcome back Captain." The Doctor said. Janeway slowly raised her self up onto her elbows and gazed around disorientated for a moment before her gaze locked with Chakotay's "what happend?" She asked, her voice was soft. "I managed to get a sample of the poison, Tuvok came with an away team and we came back to Voyager so the Doctor could create an antidote. He was successful ,you've been cured." He said. "Cured but not healed, I will have to perform surgery to treat the large puncture wound in your side and the severed ligaments in your leg." The Doctor said. "Commander it would be best if you left so I could perform the surgery now, I'll notify you when it's compleat." He continued. Chakotay squeezed her hand, "I'll see you later Kathryn." He said softly before he let go of her hand and left sickbay


	4. The End

Two hours later Chakotay was in sickbay next to Janeway's biobed holding her hand close to his chest, occasionally pressing soft kisses to the back of it. Her eyes opened slowly and she gazed up at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Better than I did before." She replied. "Kathyrn, we almost lost you again, I almost lost you." He said holding her hand closer to his chest and gently brushing his fingers across her cheek. "I'm not letting you get your hands on my ship just yet, mister." She replied her words lighting the mood a little. "Voyager would mean little to me without you in it." Chakotay replied, pressing a kiss to her hand. "Chakotay..." She said but she was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers, his arm sliding around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "I love you ,Kathryn and I always will." He said softly when they parted."I love you too." She replied. 


End file.
